Blog utilisateur:FrenchTouch/Pourquoi Darkest Dungeon est-il si impitoyable ?
center|link=w:c:communaute:Aide:Equipe Jeux vidéo Le 19 janvier 2016, Red Hook Studios fait paraître Darkest Dungeon, un jeu de rôle, de type dungeon crawler, un rogue-like, et malgré ses mécaniques punitives à souhait, le jeu rencontre un franc succès — certes ces mécaniques sont bien propres aux rogue-like, mais elles permettent un regard sur le sentiment humain. « You know, you’re playing your typical RPG. Your best fighter is down to one hit point. And you’re fighting a dragon and you’re just like, ‘click click, attack the dragon.’ And then it’s like ‘yes, you got him!’ or ‘oh dammit you missed!’ And I started thinking, ‘what’s it like for the fighter!? I’m at one hit point. I’m almost dead.’ A lot of people would want to get the fuck out of there. I started thinking about, ‘what if I didn’t have complete agency?’ » (Tu vois, t'es en train de jouer à un jeu de rôle de base. Ton meilleur personnage n'a plus qu'un point de vie. Et t'es en train de combattre un dragon, et t'es juste en mode 'clic clic, attaque le dragon.' Et le jeu est du genre 'ouais, tu l'as eu !' ou 'oh non, tu l'as raté !' Et j'ai commencé à penser 'qu'est-ce que le personnage ressent ? Je suis à un point de vie, je suis presque crevé.' La plupart de gens voudraient se casser de là. Et je me suis dit : 'Et si je n'avais pas autant d'autorité ?') — Tyler Sigman (Red Hook Studios) pour Ookpixels center|500px Quel réalisme apporte les nouvelles mécaniques ? L'innovation de Darkest Dungeon réside en un point particulier : Le stress. En effet, là où le joueur à une autorité totale sur les actions de son personnage, ici il se trouve que les personnages ressentent la pression ambiante, et plus cette tension monte, moins l'équipe répondra des actions du joueur, jusqu'à en arriver à un point de rupture, nommé l'affliction. Ce point de rupture est atteint lorsque l'un des personnages de votre équipe atteint 100 points de stress ; il y a aussi une mince chance que le héros gagne un bonus au lieu d'un malus, qui le rendra bien plus puissant mais ne fera qu'abaisser le niveau de stress, qui pourra remonter après et causer une nouvelle affliction. Tandis que lorsqu'un malus est déjà atteint, rien ne change, et le stress monte de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à atteindre un nouveau point de rupture : la crise cardiaque. C'est à partir de ce point que les personnages commencent à agir indépendamment du joueur, et donc à envoyer en l'air toute stratégie précédemment établie, d'où l'intérêt de fuir les donjons afin préserver la santé physique et mentale de ses escouades. Cette idée de moral, couplée à la possibilité de reddition, ajoute une profondeur bien plus réaliste au jeu, et surtout une profondeur stratégique, car l'enrôlement de nouveaux combattants se base, certes, principalement sur leur classe, mais aussi énormément sur leurs traits de caractère. Cela rappelle beaucoup le recrutement militaire de notre monde, basé sur les aptitudes physiques des candidats mais aussi sur leurs aptitudes mentales, car le plus puissant des épéistes de votre équipe est peut-être aussi le plus émotionnellement instable et sa chute dans les abysses de la folie pourrait vous conduire à votre perte... qui arrivera, comme dans la plupart rogue-like, ce qui nous amène au prochain point. La malchance, ou le biais de la négativité Comme dans tous les jeux, chaque action a ses probabilités diverses et variées, où parfois le sort du joueur dépend du hasard, un hasard pouvant être plus ou moins manipulé (le cas des tool-assisted speedruns étant différent mais c'est une histoire pour une autre fois). Lorsqu'une action est défavorable au joueur, le résultat est souvent mis sur le dos de la malchance, laissant supposer qu'il y a une « bienchance », un jugement fallacieux, parfois même une superstition très présente dans une situation aussi déroutante que celle où l'équipe qui a pourtant bravé tous ses anciens défis se trouve décimée par une bande monstrueuse et même pas la dernière. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que la chance ? Eh bien, dans le jeu, c'est tout simplement la probabilité statistique de vos stratégies de réussir — et là où Darkest Dungeon se démarque comme étant un rogue-like aussi impitoyable que faire se peut, c'est par la facilité de faire baisser drastiquement cette chance : le stress dirige chacune de vos décisions dans le jeu, c'est le stress qui impose sa loi (techniquement ses calculs) à votre partie. Darkest Dungeon et la loi de Murphy C'est pourquoi il est si difficile de réussir. D'ailleurs, le stress accumulé dans une session de jeu se répercute sur vous et le cycle continue et procède en deux développements distincts. Le premier, c'est le sentiment que si quelque chose de mal doit arriver, cela arrivera — c'est « la loi de Murphy, » bien que vous ayez engrangé tous les efforts nécessaires pour assembler une équipe forte, cette dernière a été brutalement dispatchée et c'était inévitable. Le deuxième, c'est la nécessité de se montrer impartial et calculateur, vicieux, et attentif, un simple regard stratégique. Si les circonstances vous sont trop coûteuses, fuyez. Sinon perdurez dans votre avancée minutieuse jusqu'à ce que l'autorité que vous exercez sur vos personnages s'épuise. Conclusion En conclusion, Darkest Dungeon brille grâce à sa mécanique, qui se sert des biais cognitifs et de l'attention sélective de chacun pour créer un climat de défaitisme absolu, outil principal du rogue-like pour emporter la victoire sur le joueur. Mais ça c'est une histoire pour la prochaine fois. Lectures annexes Ce billet de blog étant resté en stand-by pendant plus d'un an, je n'ai pas pu retracer la plupart de mes lectures, mais ayant ré-écrit le billet, je vous propose deux lectures qui vous aideront à comprendre l'importance de l'attention sélective dans l'équation de l'effet psychologique du jeu : *''Explaining Negativity Biases in Evaluation and Choice Behavior: Theory and Research'' de David Kanouse, spécialiste de la psychologie de la santé par la RAND Corporation, qui définit certaines facettes du biais de négativité. *''Perception of chance in past and future: the narrative fallacy'', un exposé par David Aldous, professeur de sciences statistiques à l'Université de Berkeley, qui explique le concept de chance en tant que jugement fallacieux, plus connu sous le nom de « post hoc ergo propter hoc, » (après cela et donc à cause de cela) l'idée que la corrélation engendre la causalité. Catégorie:Billets de blog